parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fievel the Woodpile Mouse
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of 1979 Don Bluth film, "Banjo the Woodpile Cat". It appeared on YouTube on August 27, 2017 Cast: *Banjo - Fievel (An American Tail) *Crazy Legs - Tiger (An American Tail) *Zazu - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Cleo - Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Melina - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Banjo's Father - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Banjo's Mother - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Emily and Jean - Tanya and Yasha (An American Tail) *The Dogs - Hyenas (The Lion King) Scenes: # Fievel the Woodpile Mouse part 1 - Opening Credits # Fievel the Woodpile Mouse part 2 - Chasing Chicken / Papa Stops Fievel # Fievel the Woodpile Mouse part 3 - Fievel Gets In Trouble / Fievel Runs Away # Fievel the Woodpile Mouse part 4 - Salt Lake City / Traffic Jam # Fievel the Woodpile Mouse part 5 - Rain in the City # Fievel the Woodpile Mouse part 6 - Fievel Meets Tiger # Fievel the Woodpile Mouse part 7 - Meet the Girls / I'll Stick with You, Kid # Fievel the Woodpile Mouse part 8 - Hyenas Chase # Fievel the Woodpile Mouse part 9 - Bedtime / Tiger Prays # Fievel the Woodpile Mouse part 10 - Fievel Goes Home # Fievel the Woodpile Mouse part 11 - End Credits Movie Used: * Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) * Fievel's American Tails (1992) * An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) * An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) * Zootopia (2016) * The Lion King (1994) * Timon and Pumbaa (1995) * The Lion King 1 ½ (2004) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (1998) * Jetsons the Movie (1990) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Frosty the Snowman (1969) * Sailor Moon (1992) * Oliver and Company (1988) Voices: * Sparky Marcus * Scatman Crothers * Beah Richards * Jerry Harper * Ken Samson * Anne Beesley * Robin Muir * Georgette Rampone * Jackie Ward * Sally Stevens * Sue Allen * Phillip Glasser * Dom DeLuise * Nehemiah Persoff * Nathan Lane * Whoopi Goldberg Dedicated by: * Fiver&Heaters' Channel * Tyrannosaurus Rulez * Zachary Baker * Dragon Rockz * Zack Rulez Special Thanks: * Luke Yannuzzi Trivia: * Both An American Tail, and Banjo the Woodpile Mouse were directed by Don Bluth. * This will celebrate its 40th Anniversary. * This is the 2nd movie-spoof of Duchess Productions. * This is the first movie-spoof to use the Amblimation logo at the end. * This is like an American Tail movie. * Fievel was dubbed as Timon when he sees Hyenas. Gallery: Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Mystery of the Night Monster.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Banjo Tiger in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Tiger as Crazy Legs Miss Kitty.png|Miss Kitty as Zazu Sasha La Fleur in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2.jpg|Sasha La Fleur as Cleo Judy Hopps in Zootopia-0.jpg|Judy Hopps as Melina Papa Mousekewitz in An American Tail.jpg|Papa Mousekewitz as Banjo's Father Mama Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Mama Mousekewitz as Banjo's Mother Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Mystery of the Night Monster.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz Yasha_Mousekewitz.jpg|and Yasha_Mousekewitz as Emily and Jean Hyenas.jpg|Hyenas as The Dogs Category:Duchess Productions Category:Banjo the Woodpile Cats Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs